Total Drama Big Brother 3
Total Drama Big Brother 3 is the third season of Total Drama Big Brother series. After 91 days, Noah was crowned the winner over Laurie in a 6-5 vote. Kitty was awarded with Canada's Favorite Player award. This season is known for it's very split season with the LARPing League and the Insiders, also for having many colorful characters and fun personalities. Noah is known as one of the best Big Brother players for his masterful game and manipulation. This season is also known for having the first transgender houseguest in the history of the game. Producuction Changes *'Twists': To keep the game interesting, twists will be implemented whenever the host deems neccessary. **'Twin Twist': The two male twins would have to alternate shifts in the house, secretly switching places throughout the first 4 weeks. The twin got to enter and play as their own houseguest. **'Duo Twist': Every houseguest will be put in a duo after in real life friends Leonard and Tammy enter into the house, it would remain for one week. **'Eliminate 3 votes': With this secret hidden power you will be able to make 3 people of your choice ineligible from voting. **'Diamond Power of Veto': A prize will be given out which will give the receipient the power to use it and make their own nomination, while vetoing either one or two of the nominees. **'Hawaii Competition': Disguised as a reward, the people who are taken to a luxurious Hawaiian trip will immediately have a Hit The Road competition. **'Two Returning Houseguests': Two houseguests, one evicted pre-jury and one evicted at the jury there will be a competition that allows them to return into the game and have a second chance to win. **'Co-HOH': Two people will win Head of Household and nominate 4 houseguests together with two of them being evicted. This twist would backfire and result in the two HOHs ending as the nominees. **'Juror Removal': The finalists will all mutually agree on which person to be removed from the jury, and their vote would not be counted to the final tally. Houseguests Voting History } |Beth |Kitty |Jo |Leonard |Katie |Tammy |Tom |Kitty | | | | | |1}} | |- | bgcolor="orange" | ! |Brody |Mickey | |Tammy | |Leonard |Katie |Tammy | | |Tammy |Jo | | |2}} | |- | bgcolor="blue" | ! | | |Beth |Kitty | | |4}} | |Tammy | | |3}} | |- | bgcolor="white" | ! |''Vetoed'' Brody | | | |Spud | | | | |1}} |Jo | | |4}} | |- | bgcolor="purple" | ! |Laurie |Dakota |Crimson | |Jo |Leonard | | |Tom | | |5}} | |- | bgcolor="green" | ! | | |Crimson |''Vetoed'' Tammy | |Tammy |Katie | |Tom | |6}} | |- | bgcolor="purple" | ! |Brody | |Crimson |Ryan |Spud |Tammy |Kitty |Tammy | | |6}} | |- | bgcolor="orange" | ! |Brody | |''Vetoed'' Beth |Ryan |Jo |Tammy | | | | |6}} | |- | bgcolor="yellow" | ! | | |Beth |Ryan |Jo |''Vetoed'' Leonard | | |8}} | |- | bgcolor="white" | ! |''Vetoed'' Laurie | |Crimson |Ryan |Jo | | |10}} |- | bgcolor="blue" | ! | |Dakota |Beth | | |12}} |- | bgcolor="red" | ! |Brody | | | |13}} |- | bgcolor="yellow" | ! | | | |14}} |- | bgcolor="black" | ! | | |15}} |} Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 The week started out with the majority of the housemates agreeing on backdooring Spud. At HOH, Noah beat Kitty in the last duel of rushing to the keys and was crowned HOH. Quickly, the twins and Spud approached him asking not to be nominated. At nominations, Leonard (who volunteered to help backdoor Spud) and Katie were put on the block. Otev appeared at veto and Leonard beat Katie out. Noah prepared for a pawn to put up in replacement to take out Katie and go back on the plan to take out Spud, but at POV, Leonard saved Katie and Noah in a panic put up Tammy to split the power couple. Leonard was cut in a close 5-4 vote as the LARPer League shattered and the house was thrown into chaos. Week 6 During the chaos after Leonard's eviction, The Outsiders remnants managed to pull Noah and Spud in to form The Insiders, leaving the LARPers as the opposing side. During the endurance HOH comp where the houseguests had to hang on to a wall, Noah won $20,000 by default, Tammy won immunity for the week, Duncan won the Diamond Power of Veto (which was usable until final 7), and Jay won HOH. At nominations, Katie and Kitty were put up to take a shot at the opposing side. During the veto competition, Tom won and later decided to not use it. Crimson, Noah, and Tom agreed on who to evict, and Katie left in a 7-1 vote. Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Round 1 Round 2 Week 11 Week 12 Finale The Jury Trivia *Total Drama Big Brother 3 is the season with the most returnees, having 9 return. Category:Total Drama Big Brother 3 Category:Seasons